Ágape
by mypnotism
Summary: Llegó la hora.


La música suave y angelical llenaba de paz a los emocionados espectadores. La cálida brisa arrastraba un aura de sensaciones, mezclando la calma con la ansiedad de todos los presentes.

A excepción de uno.

Ezekiel Zick se encontraba erguido al fondo del arreglado pasillo. Quien lo mirara por más de dos segundos podía fácilmente darse cuenta que estaba nervioso. No dejaba de acomodar los puños de su traje, y movía sus pies para adelante y para atrás, en un vaivén que más que calmarlo, lo ponía peor.

De preguntarle a cualquier persona si pedirle matrimonio a tu novia después de cinco años de estar juntos y trece de conocerse, y te respondía que era una tarea sencilla, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

 _-Ni proponerme matrimonio puedes, sin arruinarlo!- reía Elena a carcajadas limpias, viendo como su novio estaba tirado de cabeza entre los dos Bombos recostados uno encima del otro en el piso._

 _-Sólo ayúdame, quieres-_

* * *

Porque Zick no llevaba unos casi doce meses planeando esto, no señor. Desde el día en que decidió hacerlo, parecía que el mundo no quería que se casara con Elena.

Primero, tres meses le tomó juntar coraje para pedirle ayuda a los Patata, quienes aceptaron gustosos; después de todo, ellos conocían casi toda la historia entre su hija mayor y él. Bueno, sacando una que otra aventura, por aquí y allá.

* * *

 _-No crees que son muy jóvenes aún?-_

 _-Harvey! Descuida Zick, nosotros nos casamos a su edad también y como verás no tuvimos ningún problema. Cierto, Harvey?- amenazó Julie, mirando fijamente a su esposo_

 _-Pero...pero...aún no han terminado la universidad…y…-_

 _-Harvey-_

 _El matrimonio se miró fijamente por unos segundos. Ya veía Zick de dónde había sacado Elena esa misma mirada, que conocía muy bien, pues la veía muy seguido dirigida hacia él._

 _-Además- agregó la mujer sonriendo picáramente mientras se giraba hacia él – Sé que Elena lo ha estado esperando…_

 _Zick tragó fuerte – Ah...sí? -_

* * *

-Lista, mi pequeña patata?-

-Sí papá. Creo que está todo.-

Padre e hija se tomaron del brazo, listos para salir al patio.

-Espera! Falta esto – Greta se acercó a su futura nuera, sonriendo de par en par, emocionada hasta las lágrimas, sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores en sus manos – Lo preparé especialmente para ti, cariño. Te gusta? Cada uno de "nuestros amigos" eligió un tipo de flor distinta, todos querían colaborar, ya los conoces.

Guiñó un ojo, sin que Harvey se dé cuenta. Elena corrió a abrazar a su tutora -Gracias! ...Gracias! No quería que se me arruinara el maquillaje pero sabes como me pongo cuando los monstruos hacen algo por mí – le susurró - Gracias por todo, no me canso de decírtelo. Por darme La Vista, por creer en mí, por...tanto, de verdad-

Las dos mujeres se miraron – Bienvenida a la familia formalmente, Elena-

-Formalmente? -

-Has sido parte de esta familia desde que te ofrecí cubrirte el ojo morado-

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Elena no comprendía porque estaba más sensible de lo común. Todo la estaba haciendo llorar.

-Por fin, eh?-

-Ya lo conoces. Le ha tomado su tiempo-

Rompieron a carcajadas. Que dolor de cabeza que les había dado este chico, por favor!

* * *

 _Las dos guardianas de la Casa Barrymore se encontraban en el invernadero. Se suponía que Elena estaba ayudando a Greta a tender a las plantas, pero ésta estaba sentada sobre un banquillo, apoyada cara abajo sobre la amplia mesa._

 _-Vinimos de vacaciones a OldMill con la escusa de verlos, ver el Oasis, la Armería...hasta recorrimos el puente! Pero aún nada! - se silenció – Crees que me lo estoy imaginando todo? Que me hice la cabeza y en realidad no está por proponerme nada?_

 _Greta rió – Elena – soltó el rociador que tenía en sus manos y las puso sobre los hombros de la angustiada chica – Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que mi hijo no es el más expresivo de todos-_

 _-Sí…-_

 _-Ni el más directo de todos-_

 _-Sí…-_

 _-Tú y yo también sabemos que lo ha intentado ya tres veces en las que falló -_

 _-Sí…-_

 _-Que nunca a terminado la frase porque algún desastre natural lo impide-_

 _-Sí…-_

 _-Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que Zick te ama con todo su ser-_

 _-Pero Greta…!-_

 _La rubia la miró fijo._

 _-Sí…-_

 _-Algunas cosas se hacen esperar. He aprendido con el tiempo que los domadores, nuestros domadores sobre todo, son muy orgullosos. Si hay algo que no pude evitar que mi pequeño herede es el orgullo Zick. Lamentablemente, es tan cabeza dura como su padre. Creeme que tardará un buen tiempo hasta que tenga todo perfecto. Y otro tanto en decidirse cuando hacerlo-_

 _-Pero le he querido decir que sí y no me ha dejado!-_

 _-No te ha dejado terminar porque conoce tu respuesta y él quiere hacer algo especial. Estate tranquila querida. Ya llegará el momento y verás que será inolvidable-_

 _-Cómo te propuso matrimonio Zob?-_

 _-Me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana y me dijo si quería casarme con él. Le dije que dejara de molestarme hasta que mi dormido cerebro proceso lo que había pasado. Mis padres nunca corrieron tan rápido a mi habitación como aquella noche-_

 _-Gritaste fuerte?-_

 _-No, lo noqueé contra el piso porque no había sido nada romántico-_

* * *

Zobedja Zick se levantó de su lugar para susurrale a su hijo – Ey pequeñajo! Dile a tus nervios que no consuman tu pierna que aún faltan diez minutos hasta que Elena salga y te está por agarrar una epilepsia-

La cara del chico podía tirar rayos Dom desde sus ojos – Creí que lo tenía controlado. No me digas nada más o voy a desmayarme. Bombo, no quiero parecer un loco frente a la familia de Elena, puedes parar?!-

-Mi querer ayudar a Zick-

-Déjalo, los padres y los tíos de Elena son los mejores de todos los Patata. Créeme, ni ella soporta al resto y la conoces- el bombo más joven dió unas palmadas en la espalda del bombo mayor-

El padrino rió, acercándose al novio -Igualmente, si crees que ellos no piensan que estás loco, estás muy equivocado. Haz oídos sordos, porque sólo hablan tonterías. Tipicos humanos-

-Teddy…-

-Típicos humanos no guardianes-

Zick suspiró. -Ni me lo hagas pensar-

-Qué pasa aquí?-

-Mi amor! Nada, ya los conoces, chicos diciendo tonterías-

Greta miró sospechosa a su marido -Elena saldrá en unos minutos-dijo girándose a su hijo, quien tragó saliva -Tranquilo. Todo irá bien. - lo abrazó – Ay, mi pequeño! Te quiero tanto!

Zick replicó el abrazo – Yo también, Mamá.-

-Todo saldrá bien, Zick-

-Sí, Mamá-

-Repítelo conmigo-

-Todo. Saldrá. Bien.-

-Ahora respira profundo-

-Gracias, Mamá-

-Ven, abrazame otra vez-

* * *

 _-Lo hizo, lo hizo!-_

 _-Por fin!- Greta levantó los brazos en señal de victoria pero se compuso enseguida -Lo siento Elena, no quise decir eso! Enhorabuena! A ver? Muestra, muestra!-_

 _Elena rió fuerte -Pareciera que lo has esperado más tú que yo-_

 _-Y cómo? No era así?-_

 _Las dos no podían parar de reír. Ahora eran más familia que nunca._

* * *

De repente, la tenue música cambió. Un violín y un piano comenzaron a sonar en vivo; los hermanos Bobak, invisibles a los ojos de la familia de la novia, tocaban emocionados la suave melodía que despertó la atención de los presentes, y puso los acentuados nervios del novio disparados hasta las nubes. Zick se paró aún más derecho que antes, hasta que giró la cabeza hacia adelante y la vió.

El sonido aún más pacífico que el anterior sonaba alto y orgulloso. Julie Patata abrazaba por el hombro a sus dos hijos menores, llorando a mares.

-Está preciosa. Oh, mi pequeña!-

Los niños, sorprendidos, no contuvieron su alegría al ver a su hermana mayor acercarse del brazo de su padre.

-Charlie! A que no está preciosa?-

El pequeño no contestó, pues por un segundo, quién la observaba no era Charlie Patata, sino el gran compañero de aventuras infantiles de Elena, Charlie Schuster. El rostro del niño se ensanchó, sabio, con una gran sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, fijó su vista de Zick a Elena, y sin más, algunas lágrimas traviesas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

Todos los invitados quedaron deslumbrados por la extrema belleza de la joven; simple, brillante y natural, la novia irradiaba una sensación cálida, era imposible distraerse con otra cosa. Elena era reconocida por su belleza innata, sin necesidad de maquillaje acentuado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un ligero velo, por el cual se podía verla a través de él, emocionada. Lloraba, la sonrisa más amplia que había tenido hasta el momento estancada en su cara. Miraba fijo hacia adelante. Hacia él. Siempre hacia él.

En su lugar, Zick se había quedado sin aliento.

Todo lo que le hacía sentir la Elena gruñona, despeinada, demandante, a medio vestir de todas las mañanas se había multiplicado por mil. No creyó nunca sentirse así. Todas las emociones que conocía lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. De haber querido moverse, no habría podido, pues una fuerza magnética e invisible hizo que sus piernas se vuelvan locas, tan gelatinosas como las de un bobak pero tan duras como el pequeño escenario sobre el que se encontraba.

Sonrió.

Y si, él también lloró. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. No creía merecerlo. Merecerla a ella. A todo lo que había significado para todos lo que lo rodeaban, su presencia. Elena lo había echo abrir los ojos, en todos los sentidos que existen. Había cambiado rotundamente su vida, su manera de ver las cosas, su manera de vivir las cosas, su carácter y hasta sus alergias. Los años que pasaron separados no los olvidó, ni se los perdonó jamás.

Sabía que no era lo mejor que podía darle. Sabía que no era suficiente para ella.

Pero diablos, daría su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que, por el resto de sus vidas, sea feliz a su lado.


End file.
